parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice and Pinocchio
Jiminy Cricket's TV-spoof of "Goldie & Bear". Cast: *Goldie Locks - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jack Bear - Pinocchio *Mama Bear - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Papa Bear - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red) - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Beanstalk Jack - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Humpty Dumpty - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Three Little Pigs - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Anna (Frozen), and Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Big Bad Wolf (Big Bad) (Aloysius) - Scar (The Lion King) *Phil the Good Wolf - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Jack and Jill - Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Jack B. Nimble - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Jack Horner - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Mother Goose - Aunt Cass (Big Hero 6) *Granny - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Fairy Godmother - Mary Poppins *Jack's Mom - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Little Old Women - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Little Old Women's Kids - Mary Grant (In Search of the Castaways), Pollyanna and Jimmy Bean (Pollyanna) *Little Mike - himself *Big Bart - Willie the Operatic Whale (Make Mine Music: The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met) *The King's Men - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie), Wasabi (Big Hero 6), and Fred (Big Hero 6) *Itsy - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Vern the Inchworm - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Vern the Firefly - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Skippy - Dumbo *Skippy's Mom - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *The Trolls - Marshmallow (Frozen) *The Giant - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Cow - himself *Goosey - himself *Brian - Amos Mouse (Ben & Me) *Tooth Fairy - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Gingerbread Witch - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Little Witch Rosita - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Thumbelina - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Wood's Men - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Magic Gnome - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Magic Cobbler - Yen Sid (Fantasia: The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Prince Charming - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Mr. Locks - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Mrs. Locks - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Pops the Weasel - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Rumplestiltskin - Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Adorable Norm - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Sprites - Button, Benngee, and Brody (Sofia the First) *Old Man Winter - Olaf (Frozen) *Gramma May - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Gingerbread Jiminy - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Mary Mary - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Gene the Genie - Aladdin *Phyllis and Colton - Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Billy Gruff - Bambi *Mouse King - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Don Huevo - *Tess - *Murray the Muffin Man - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Burgermeister - Season 1: *The Birthday Chair/Big Bear *Too Much Jack and Jill/Tiny Tale *Abraca Cabbage/Furry Godmother *Fee Fi Fo Shoe/Little Gold Riding Hood *Bear's Red Shoes/Goose Sitters *Moon Jump/The Big Good Wolf *Pinocchio-itis/The Clubhouse That Jack Built *The Egg/Golden Kickball *Thumbelina's Wild Ride/Big Bad Houseguest *Suddenly Spots/A Fish Tale *All the King's Men/Cheshire Goldie *The Troll Tamer/The Froggiest Prince of All *Bear Who Would Be King/When the Gnome is Away *Training of the Broom/Hickory Dickory Brian *Giant Among Us/Fetch Skippy Fetch *A Charming Day Off/The Sunny Side Up Club *The Tooth About Jack and Jill/Pig Problems *Topsy Turvy Tea Party/Old Knotty *Fairy Fly Adventure/Three's A Crowd *Sing Froggy Sing/Forget Me Lots *Do You Know the Muffin Kids/Jack Of All Trades *When Goldie Met Bear Season 2: *Goldie's Great Adventure/Tagalong Troll *If the Slipper Fits/A Royal Cheese Mystery *A Whale of a Tale/Little Coach Horner *Pops Goes the Weasel/Fairy Godmother Gets Grounded *Think Or Swim/Hark! A Snark! *Gnome Family Reunion/Adorable Norm *Big Bad's Secret/Sprites on the Loose *Winterchime Day *Bear's Hair Don't/The Fairy Tale Forest Quartet *Goldie's Do-Over Day/Wolf on Drums *Gingerbread Jimmy's Fantastical Forest/Bunny Trouble *Humpty's Big Hike/Mary, Mary *Vote for Goldie!/Any Wish You Wish *The Other Phil/Humpty Cracks the Case *Horsin' Around/Pigs Without Twigs *Mother Goose in the Loose/Billy the Kid *Crystal Clear/The Humungous Harvest of Hugeness *Team Tiny/The Wolf Who Cried Wolf *Goin' Overboard/All Hail the Conquering Bear *Mr. Pail/Goldie Rides a Bike *¡Viva Don Huevo!/The Magic Handcuffs *Tess the Giantess/Red Moves Away *Witch Cat is Which?/Trick or Treat Trouble TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pinocchio (1940) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Tangled: The Series (2017) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6: Baymax's Return (2017) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2018) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (2000) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey Mouse Works (1999) *House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs (1986) *Dumbo (1941) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Disney's Villains Revenge (1999) *The Lion King (1994) *Family Guy (1999) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Mary Poppins (1964) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Bee Movie (2007) *In Search of the Castaways (1962) *Pollyanna (1960) *Make Mine Music (1946) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Ben & Me (1953) *Peter Pan (1953) *Tinker Bell (2008) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Rugrats (1991) *Sofia the First (2013) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Robin Hood (1973) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Aladdin (1992) *Bambi (1942) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Gallery: Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Goldie Locks Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Jack Bear NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Mama Bear Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Papa Bear Honey Lemon Pose.png|Honey Lemon as Little Red Riding Hood Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Beanstalk Jack Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Humpty Dumpty 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Baley Anna Render2.png|Anna as Twigs Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Brix NEW Scar.png|Scar as Big Bad Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as Phil the Good Wolf Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Jack Gogo.png|Gogo Tomago as Jill Pinocchio-pinocchio-4970632-960-720.jpg|Lampwick as Jack B. Nimble Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin as Jack Horner Cass big hero 6.png|Aunt Cass as Mother Goose Littlemermaid 616.jpg|Carlotta as Granny Marry poppins disney character.jpg|Mary Poppins as Fairy Godmother The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Miss Bianca as Jack's Mom Vanessa Bloome.jpg|Vanessa as Little Old Women Mary Grant in In Search of the Castaways.jpg|Mary Grant, Pollyanna.jpg|Pollyanna, Jimmy Bean.jpg|Jimmy Bean as Little Old Women's Kids Little-Mike.png|Little Mike as himself WillietheWhale.png|Willie the Operatic Whale as Big Bart Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Sir Reginald Wasabi Pose.png|Wasabi as Sir Kenneth Fred Pose.png|Fred as Sir Dwight Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Itsy Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Vern the Inchworm Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray as Vern the Firefly Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Skippy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Skippy's Mom Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow as Troll WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the Giant Cow-(Goldie-&-Bear).png|Cow as himself Goosey.png|Goosey as himself Tve8132-19531110-2244.jpg|Amos Mouse as Brian Tinker Bell Happy.jpg|Tinker Bell as Tooth Fairy Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|Queen of Hearts as Gingerbread Witch Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617 - Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Little Witch Rosita Snowwhite.jpg|Snow White as Thumbelina Doc23.png|Doc as Wood's Men Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Magic Gnome Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid as Magic Cobbler Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Prince Charming Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Robin Locks Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mrs. Locks HonestJohn.jpg|Honest John as Pops Bashful snow white.png|Bashful as Rumplestiltskin Dil (Rugrats).jpg|Dil Pickles as Adorable Norm The-Littlest-Princess-24.jpg|Button, Benngee, and Brody as the Sprites Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as Old Man Winter Nanny.png|Nanny as Gramma May Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Sir Hiss as Gingerbread Jimmy Jenny_Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Mary Mary Aladdin disney 2015.png|Aladdin as Gene the Genie Morning_Stretch.png|Dee Dee as The Little Mermaid Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg|Rodger Rabbit as The Rabbit Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Pinocchio and Alice Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas